THE END
by MikieMD
Summary: This has nothing to do with how it really ended in book 54, and it has no spoilers. This is just something I made up, and it's definitely NOT a comedy like my last two fanfic stories. But it's good, so read it and review it, please.


The End  
By MikieMD  
Author's Note: No spoilers. I purely made this up. The Animorphs don't belong to be.   
This is how it could've ended. It could happen anywhere between book 10 and book 50, probably.  
  
I suppose the worst part was knowing that I had failed. Knowing that finally, my luck as the leader of the Animorphs had run out. I wasn't going to be saved here. I had failed my friends, and my mistakes caused us to die. The six of us, all in our normal form, were surrounded by hundreds of Hork-Bajir and wickedly grinning human-controllers. Visser Three was standing in front of them all. We were told that we would be turned into controllers. And if we morphed, they would kill us before we could even finish morphing.  
Everyone had already agreed that it would be better to die than live the life of a controller. No free will. No happiness again, ever. Life as the worst kind of slave there was. It was easy to say it would better to be dead. But it had really come down to this, now. I looked at all my friends, who were looking at me, their leader, hoping I would have an answer but knowing what would have to be done.  
Tears were streaming down Cassie's face. Rachel's face was set in determination but was wide-eyed, and I could tell she was scared witless. Marco's eyes burned with hatred, but he was trembling with fear and anticipation. Tobias and Ax stood there, still, unreadable expressions on their hawk and Andalite bodies.  
"I guess this is it," I mumbled to my friends. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better leader. So let's try to morph and die fighting."  
"Die fighting," Rachel repeated.  
"Cassie," I said, just as Rachel said "Tobias," "I love you," we both said at the same time.  
Cassie reached out for my hand, which I took. Even right before death, it was reassuring. "I love you too," she whispered.  
Well, the mocking voice of Visser Three cackled. Will you come willingly or will we have to kill you? I hated him so much.  
I love you too, Rachel. Tobias.  
"Lord, help us all get through this," I prayed. I didn't know if the others were all religious or not. I hoped that they were. "Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, Marco, Ax," I said. "It's been a privilege fighting this war with you."  
"Didn't Tom Hanks say that in Apollo 13?" Marco asked jokingly.  
Despite myself, I grinned. Thank you, I thought silently to Marco.  
"NOW LET'S GO DOWN KICKING SOME YEERK ASS!" We all started morphing into our battle morphs and, ironically, all started running straight at Visser Three. The Hork- Bajir surged forward at us. We might, possibly, be able to get to Visser Three before we were chopped to pieces.   
We were all a third of the way into our morphs when the fighting began. A Hork-Bajir chopped my lower arm off and I screamed in utmost pain, but conitued running to Visser Three, only a few feet ahead of me now. Rachel got to him first, clawing at him wherever she could, and Tobias, a split second after she made contact, started ripping at his face with his Talons. Visser Three's screams echoed in my head. His tail was thrashing around wildly, but suddenly fell to the ground, cut off from the rest of his body by a staggering half-gorilla half-Marco with only one leg. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
My head was spinning. I was bleeding profusely all over the place from the constant thrashes of the Hork-Bajir. I reached Visser Three and started biting and clawing him as he went down. I was going down, too. The Hork-Bajir were all savagely lunging at us, and my injuries were too much. The battle had lasted maybe fifteen seconds, but I was pretty confident Visser Three was dead. Our last, hollow victory. I could see Cassie, half-wolf, lying in a lifeless heap on the ground. She hadn't even made it to Visser Three.  
The excruciating pain soon began to feel very far away. I became slightly unaware and disconnected as to what was happening to me. I felt like I was drifting. Drifting away. From the Yeerk War. From my family. From my life.  
  
The End.  



End file.
